Unmade Boundaries
by unlockmysoul
Summary: He had thought of her as a soft-spoken, obedient little girl willing to do precisely as she was told. He had never been so wrong. Bonnie / Kol - Kennett. {Rated M just in case}.
1. Chapter 1

"What is it?" She asked, with just the right amount of bravery and fear. Her knees had trembled so madly for so long that she felt as if they were just ready to give up and let her hit the ground. "What do you _want_ from me?" She rephrased, his eyes were ice-cold, looking not at her but through her in a way that made her question her safety.

The silence on his end was brutal, and for a moment she felt like shouting only to break it. She didn't, of course. She had never been a fool.

The young witch didn't quite understand how she had ended up pinned against a tree by one of the originals — She hadn't given it much a thought for she was all the more interested in getting out of the messy situation alive. He grinned widely, baring his long, snow-white fangs and pressing his mouth to her neck, without ripping or piercing the skin in any way.

Bonnie suppressed a scream when she felt him breathing against her neck. The air was making her flesh warmer. She would have gladly given him an aneurysm if she thought she could – But with him being an original and the lack of intensity of her powers that wasn't an option, and the mere thought of this made her all the more distressed.

All the while Bonnie's hands were gripping at his shoulders, her feet kicking his knees and her head lolling from one side to another trying to fight him off. The struggle was pointless and unfair, that much she knew. He was so strong and put so little effort to restrain her she was convinced she wouldn't shake him off in a million years, not even if she became a vampire herself.

Still not coming to terms with the situation, the petite witch figured out two possibilities of what might happen to her that night. Whether she would live or not to see the end of any of them was unknown, they were both unthinkable and downright horrible. One would be, all things considered, the obvious — He was a vampire. He would feed on her, quite possibly kill her and that'd be it. The other one involved Kol taking the last piece of purity she owned and she was not quite ready to even consider it.

"You are not moving," He said against the flesh of her neck, and in that second Bonnie realized she had sunk so deep in her chain of thoughts that without even wanting to she had stopped trying to get him off of her. His words hung in the air for about a minute, "Do you _want_ me to move?" She inquired after, and as he let out a breath she came to realize the vampire had thought she died when she stilled —this was normal, she guessed, he spent very little time talking to humans, in his mind they were fragile as porcelain and served only to be fed on.

Yet, she had recognized a tint of worry upon his voice, and it made her wonder what he wanted her alive for.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked him, she could see the moon reflected on his eyes, but that didn't make them any less cruel. "You are a Bennett witch, correct?" He spoke very quietly and with a spark of tenderness, making a strong contrast with her scared, choked-up voice. Inwardly, Bonnie asked herself if anybody would be worried because she wasn't home so late at night, but the girl knew better than anyone that nobody cared the least bit about her whereabouts so she rapidly dismissed the idea.

"Correct?" He repeated, and the girl nodded. Every passing second the rhythm of her heartbeats accelerated and for some reason she was convinced this entertained him greatly. He took a step back, liberating the girl from his restrain. Bonnie almost dropped to her knees, but surprisingly found the strength to remain standing. Every nerve in her body was demanding her to run, to get as far from Kol as she possibly could, but she knew that would be a foolish move.

"Alright, Miss Bennett," He sing-songed, with pure charm irradiating from his intriguing blue eyes, "Tell me about the cure."

"The cure?" She asked, as she rubbed her damped palms against her shorts.

"Be as thorough as you possibly can."

Bonnie was starting to panic for she had no knowledge of what he was talking about and from that moment on the seemingly cordial chit-chat they had shared since he stopped pressing her against the wood of the pine could only get uglier.

"The cure… for vampirism?" He nodded, "I don't know anything about it!" She told him, a glint of desperation upon her eyes.

"Yes." He retorted, "But you must know. You are a Bennett witch, you are the key." He told her, in a matter-of-fact kind of way. He had put all his weight on one foot, and he was balancing himself forward and backward, in a way that she believed was to make her comprehend that he could pin her against a tree and make her fear him again if he didn't get what he wanted.

"Well, I don't! I don't know anything about a cure." She said, and so he did. He grabbed her by the elbows and pulled her close to him. So close that she felt as if she were breathing the air he exhaled. "But you must know." He said, like that was the only phrase he could manage to pronounce. He pushed her against what she thought to be an oak tree and grabbed her hand with fury, sinking one of his enlarged teeth right into her index finger; she winced watching with a known horror the veins popping out on his face and his pale eyes reddening. He sucked, and she appreciated the tingling, throbbing pain this produced.

He stopped shortly after, and glanced upon her with merciless eyes that looked as if they had a life of their own. "Tell me what you know, Bonnie." He demanded.

Her fear was heart-wrenching and for a moment she found herself tempted to tell him the Salvatore brothers were after his precious cure. She was tempted to tell him that it's only purpose was to save Elena from eternity and guilt. The dark-skinned witch was so scared that she felt like spitting everything out, but she wouldn't and she didn't. Bonnie was loyal as an old dog and had a clever mouth.

"I only know that your brother wants it — Klaus." She told him, her eyes gleaming. "I don't know his reasons any better than I know yours." Bonnie continued, with a spark of fury, "Now leave me alone, or you _will_ regret it."

"Your mouth is as pretty as it is reckless," He said, his bright eyes smiling. "That's enough for now." The vampire let go of her, and she stumbled forward due to the force of his hold. "But soon I'll be back, Bonnie, and you better have more to spill ou-"

"You are amazingly manipulative; a killer…All you are is a vampire!" She cut his speech off with rage, glancing down at the finger he had injured purposely, "Why would you even want a cure?"

"It's not for me." He told her calmly, and before she could ask him who was it for, his superior speed made him vanish into the night.

* * *

**So, this is the first time I write something so long in English, hopefully it doesn't suck as much as I think it does! I'm Argentinian, so english is not my first language, and this makes the writing process a million times harder, but I thought I'd give it a shot. Reviews are greatly appreciated ****and extremely necessary if you guys desire me to update. ****I truly hope this didn't make you wince a lot, and if you noticed mistakes of any kind; grammatical or story-wise, I'd love for you guys to tell me because I am trying to learn the language and learning how to write it. Anyway, happy new year!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie Bennett had to hide and suppress both her annoyance-filled features and a soft grunt at the… sight—_no, not sight, she had not seen him… at the sense. Yes! She had sensed him; this was right—_of Kol Mikaelson's intriguing gaze glued to her skin. She glanced around, the muddy-green of her eyes enlarging and compressing as her black pupils danced and looked towards every possible direction, searching, until finally and successfully they landed upon the scarlet curtains of her bedroom window. She headed to it, closing the drapes in one quick motion and whispering a soft _'go away!`_ that she was almost certain his supernatural hearing would catch.

She wasn't sure he would do as she had told him to, though—she had recently learned that he loved to disobey her in even the most little, insignificant aspects. His features, instead of mirroring hers, showed a clear gleam of pleasure every time he managed to get her even the least bit upset.

Bonnie nibbled on her lip, biting it softly while staring at the marble frame of her window. She let herself fall dramatically on her bed, reaching for the soft sheets and placing them above her. Her comfy bed administered a nice dose of safety which the young woman was grateful for, for she had never been able to find it anywhere else. Right now, and in despite of having set herself free of the blood-stained original for the day, she found herself feeling lonely and longing for some sort of company. Her mind was playing maddening tricks on her, and she had the certainty that she felt slightly less… _endangered_ in company of Kol.

How could that be possible? Well, it was simple, she knew he needed her alive—and yes, he needed her alive _for_ something, something that quite probably had nothing to do with her anyway, but he would keep her alive and therefore safe and, having no one protected her since her grams died, the fact was starting to warm up a part of herself she had long forgotten existed.

She still didn't like the fact, and therefore she would deny it. There was no way their encounters made her feel anything, let alone safe—she was only working with him because he had, in a way, threatened her, she was not telling anybody about it because he had told her not to-yet, if she were being honest with herself for a change, she would certainly have to admit that she didn't completely loathe his company, or his immense confidence in her powers—which had renewed her faith in herself only a little—No. She didn't loathe them _that _much.

But she managed to convince herself that she did, and that was enough to put her to sleep for the day. After all, it had really, _really_ been an exhausting day.

...

She had awoken to the memory of a dream he had designed for her. This dream had the sole and only purpose of informing her that there was work to do today, and that he would meet her at eight in the Mikaelson's mansion. Yet, she found herself giggling over the silliness of the images placed in her head, the dream had been very _very_ vivid, with colors that resembled kid's crayons, so bright that burned the eyes; and with little bad-drawn_ eights _everywhere,flowing with the wind so rapidly that she almost didn't catch the number at all; she also remembered proportions were all kinds of wrong, doors were small as pennies and a few sole characters in the background towered over buildings like it was no big deal.

Bonnie figured that he was either very imaginative or that he cared so little about humans that invading their heads with dreams and watching their reactions to them had never entertained him in the least—and therefore he had no practice at it. However, and besides the constant urge to laugh at the pictures still roaming in her head, she threw on a blue pair of jeans, a white tank top and she presented himself at his door three minutes before eight p.m.

She knocked on the door once, and when she was just about to crash her fist against the hard material a second time the door abruptly opened and a very well-dressed original came out of it, closing it behind him.

"I thought we were going to work here tonight." She said, one eyebrow shooting up in confusion.

"We are not, darling. Tonight we are going out." He told her, simply.

_Going out, Ha! For a moment it sounded like we're on a date… but oh uh, wait! Going OUT?_

"What? No! Not out…What if somebody sees us?"

"They won't."

"But wh—"

"Just trust me."

For a moment she felt like laughing at the word 'trust' coming out of his lips. Did he really believe she could just _trust_ him? Bonnie gazed ahead, and while she stared at his back she realized he would not wait for her, so she started walking with an accelerated pace trying to catch up with him. She didn't quite know why she was following him, and what would happen to her if she _didn't_ was unknown to her, too, but she really didn't want him to show her.

"I'm pretty sure it was you who said nobody should find out about this…" She began, and as she shook her head she added, "I mean—about our work... or, whatever it is that we are doing."

He looked like the statement amused him. "Yes, Bonnie, it was me."

"Nobody will know." Kol reassured her then, just when he saw her mouth in the verge of complaining.

"You know, I don't even know how to do what you want me to do! I don't—I don't even know why I'm doing this."

"I know." He told her, a tint of annoyance invading his features.

_Hell, the little witch could be quite a handful at times._

_..._

"Where are we? What is this place?" She inquired, and it took the original a big effort not to lash out at the non-stopping sound of her voice.

Instead he focused on the natural waves of her midnight-black hair, and the sight of the green in her pupils getting lost in between her lashes as she closed her eyes to feel the wind over her face.

He appreciated the fact that the little witch liked nature so much that she had actually shut up and dedicated some time to contemplate it.

Kol wasn't sure if he had always been so devoted to silence or if he was just so glad she wasn't speaking that he felt like it—He enjoyed women with sharp tongues but he also appreciated when said tongues actually stopped for a minute or two.

"Well, we are in a forest, as I'm sure you've already noticed." He started. "I heard things like you like nature."

"Witches," She corrected, slightly annoyed at the use of the word thing to describe her, "Yeah, we like nature and yeah, I know this is a forest—But _where_ are we?"

"Mystic Falls. Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"The thing is, Bonnie, that we are here to find the cure without the necessity to wake Silas up because —and I don't mean to be rude to the old man— if we do wake him up, he'll kill us all-"

"But—"

"—Including your little ignorant friends that look so very eager to put him out of his rest. Do you actually think he'll just hand the cure over and wish you all good luck?"

"I don't have the power to create a cure! I-I don't know how." She confessed, sounding desperate.

"I can help you with that. You see, the spell to create immortality, also made by Silas, was used by my _dear_ mother to make me and my siblings vampires. If you can learn that spell, you'll also know how to reverse it—that, my dear Bonnie, is the cure."

"But vampirism is more than immortality—its craving blood, and burning with the sun—"

"And you have your ancestors to thank for that. My mother's spell meant to make us immortal, not vampires, but something went wrong along the way—The dead witches had to stop the spell from spreading, so they made _punishments _for us—Though draining the blood from mortals never seemed a punishment to me, I may add,"

Bonnie felt her stomach twist and turn hearing that last sentence, "You're unbelievable," She told him, matter-of-factly, "Okay, let's say all you are telling me is true, how the hell am I supposed to learn the spell to _immortality_?"

"Well, luckily for you, you are standing in front a man who is not only immortal, but one of the six people in whose the spell of immortality has been used in."

"I doubt you qualify as a man,"

"You see, Bonnie," He said, ignoring her sentence completely, "You and me both are the key to this cure,"

He continued, "You are going to get this cure _from me_."

She frowned and sighed, but knew better than to ask how.

* * *

**Okay this took so long and I am so very sorry! I will really try to update weekly from now on –If you guys like the story and want me to, of course. Remember reviews are needed for this story to go on, thank you SO much for the ones I got from last chapter! Oh, and remember, too, that polite criticism is absolutely welcomed, especially because I am still learning the language, and because this is the first time I write something with these characters (I don't know if they are too OOC or not…) Anyway, I hope you liked it, I apologize in advance for any mistakes.**


End file.
